This invention relates to locking systems and, more particularly, to fully integrated locking systems constructed for securely locking and affixing computers in a particular location.
Numerous locking constructions have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any area which has been closed and locked. Although many locks are constructed to be opened by a key, numerous combination locks have been developed which are opened by knowledge of a particular combination.
One particular type of combination lock that has become very popular due to ease and convenience of use is a combination lock which employs a plurality of rotatable independent dials, each of which forms one of indicia, usually numerals or letters, comprising a combination for releasing a J-shaped shackle which is integrally formed as a component of the lock. However, due to the typical dimensions employed for the lock body and the integrated shackle, only a limited area or small components can be secured, and the lock is incapable of being employed for products which are not able to fit within the dimensional limitations of the shackle. Consequently, this popular lock construction is generally incapable of being used in the field of securing computers, or other valuable products.
One area which has received substantial prior art attention is the ever-increasing need for securely locking and affixing computer equipment to a particular location. Although this need is widespread throughout many different industries, the need is most acute in schools and colleges, where unwanted removal of computers often occurs. Although it has been found that all computer equipment has been subjected to such unwanted pilfering, the problem is most severe with laptop computers, due to their inherent highly portable nature.
As a result, substantial effort has been expended in attempting to create a securement system for computers, particularly laptop computers. In this regard, many computers, particularly laptops, incorporate a slot formed in the body thereof which can be employed with a cooperating locking key or adapter. However, in spite of the substantial effort that has been expended in creating a wide variety of slot engaging adapters, as well as associated locking hardware, these prior art systems have failed to provide a universally applicable, easily used, secure and dependable, fully integrated computer locking system which is capable of satisfying all of the consumer requirements and demands.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an integrated computer locking system which is easily employed and securely affixes and lockingly retains any desired computer or similar product in any desired location.
Another object to the present invention is to provide an integrated computer locking system having the characteristic features described above which virtually eliminates the ability of unauthorized persons from gaining access to the lock by attempting to pick the lock using known techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated computer locking system having the characteristic features described above which incorporates an easily used, readily engageable locking plate assembly which is constructed for being lockingly secured and retained in the receiving slot of a computer and cooperatingly associated with a cable and combination lock to provide the desired computer securement.
Another object to the present invention is to provide an integrated computer locking system having the characteristic features described above which employs a combination lock construction as a component of this system which provides two separate and independent locking members integrally formed therein, for enabling virtually all types of products and locations to be quickly and easily employed as anchors or securement devices.
Another object in the present invention is to provide an integrated computer locking system having the characteristic features described above wherein the two separate and independent locking members operate using the same combination lock assembly, thereby providing flexibility as well as ease of construction and assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated computer locking system having the characteristic features described above wherein the combination lock component employs visual indicators which are prominently displayed in an easily seen and readily recognized manner.
Other and more specific object will in part the obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks of prior art lock assemblies have been overcome, and an easily employed and highly effective computer lock system is attained. In the present invention, a uniquely constructed padlock is employed which incorporates an integrated, elongated cable member which is simultaneously securely locked in a closed position with a conventional shackle member. In addition, this present invention incorporates a dual plate, computer engaging and locking member which is able to be quickly and easily inserted into the receiving slot typically formed in a computer, such as a laptop computer, or other valuable product. In this way, the securely mounted and locked engagement of any desired computer or other product is easily attained.
One principal component of the present invention is the use of a uniquely constructed combination padlock having a dual locking system. In this padlock, the housing incorporates a conventional shackle constructed for locked engagement in the housing, while also incorporating an elongated cable member which is securely locked to the housing simultaneously with the shackle. In this way, the single padlock is capable of simultaneously locking two separate and distinct areas or components. The preferred construction of this unique combination padlock is best described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,116.
The second principal component of the locking system of the present invention is the uniquely constructed dual plate, computer engaging member. In the preferred construction of computer engaging member, a first plate component is axially moveable between two alternate positions within a second plate component which peripherally surrounds, at least partially, and securely holds the first plate component.
In addition, the first plate component comprises a uniquely constructed distal end which is dimensioned for being insertable into the receiving slot of a computer. In the preferred embodiment, the distal end of the first plate component is dimensionally enlarged both in width and thickness compared to its adjacent, intermediate bridging or interconnecting portion. Furthermore, the terminating end portion of the first plate member comprises overall dimensions which enable the end portion to be inserted into the computer slot only when the first plate component is disengaged or extended from the second plate component.
In the preferred embodiment, the dual plate computer engaging member is constructed with the first plate component slidable captured within the second plate component for movement between a first fully engaged position and a second disengaged position, When the first plate component is disengaged from the second plate component, the distal end of the first plate component is insertable into the slot formed in the computer. Preferably, the dimensions employed for constructing the distal end of the first plate component are close but less that the dimensions of the slot. As a result, insertion ease is achieved.
When the first plate component is moved into its engaged position, the distal end portion of the second plate component is aligned with and overlies the distal end of the first plate component. As a result, the overall thickness of dual plate computer engaging member is increased, causing the distal end of the first plate component to be lockingly engaged within the slot, and incapable of being withdrawn.
In order to maintain a dual plate computer engaging member securely affixed and lockingly interconnected to the computer, when in the engaged position, apertures are formed in the proximal ends of first and second plate components. By constructing these apertures to be co-axially aligned with each other when in the engaged position and enabling the cable member to pass through the apertures of these plates, movement of the first plate component relative to the second plate component is prevented. As a result, the dual plate member is retained in its securely locked and fully engaged position with the computer.
By securing the padlock and/or the cable member to a desired fixed location, the desired secure retention of a laptop computer in a precisely desired location is realized. As a result, the present invention provides the precisely desired computer securement with ease, efficiency and dependability.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the constructions hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.